Les Profs
by GeekandGamer59
Summary: <html><head></head>18% de réussite au bac... étant le résultat le plus catastrophique de France, le directeur décide de prendre les grands moyens : aux pires élèves, les pires profs! Parodie du film "Les Profs"/Personnages plutôt OOC</html>
1. Prologue

Les Profs Prologue

**Disclaimer : Cette fanfiction est ce qu'on pourrait appeller une mini parodie du film "Les Profs", qui m'a profondément marquée. Si vous n'aimez pas ce film ou les parodies, passez votre chemin. Cette parodie est purement humoristique et n'est pas écrite pour se moquer de qui/quoi que ce soit. Mathieu Sommet et ses personnalités, Antoine Daniel, ainsi que d'autres personnes peut-être ne m'appartiennent pas. Le personnage fictif Jennifer a par contre été créé de toute pièce par moi! (Première fois que j'écris un disclaimer sérieux! CHAMPAGNE!) Cette fiction va être écrite de la façon suivante : un chapitre par heure de cours, et donc par Professeur! Ces chapitres seront plutôt courts. Je tiens aussi à vous prévenir que les personnages seront très OOC : si vous n'aimez pas ça, passez votre chemin.**

**Enjoy!**

Je m'appelle Jennifer. A chaque rentrée, j'ai toujours une petite, mais toute petite envie de me suicider (à prendre au second degré bien sûr ^^). L'école est la chose que j'aime le moins après la connexion Internet qui plante. Chaque année, c'est les même profs, les mêmes devoirs, les mêmes emplois du temps qui nous font finir à 18h30, la même chose, quoi. Et c'est chiant. Mais cette année de terminale ne fut pas comme les autres.

Mon fucking réveil (j'ai déjà lu ça quelque part, c'est curieux...)sonna, me faisant grogner de mécontentement. ce n'est pas vraiment le réveil qui me soulait, mais ce que la sonnerie veut me dire : si je devais traduire la sonnerie de mon réveil, ça donnerait ça : "Allez, conasse, lève-toi! Il y a ce que tu préfère le plus après : le lycée qui est à 20km de chez-toi! Bonne journée :)" Je partis donc dans la salle de bain avec la grâce _du Geek ayant pris sa première cuite, à qui on aurait enlevé une jambe et qui se serait fait sodomiser par le Patron_ (j'essaie d'être originale XD). Je pris ma brosse et essayais de remettre de l'ordre dans mes longs cheveux bruns, qui, le matin, ressemblaient à ceux d'Antoine Daniel. Je m'habillais rapidement avec une chemise noire, un short noir et des baskets. Je mangeai rapido, me brossais les dents, saisis mon cartable à la volée et partis en cours. 20 kilomètres à pied, ça use les souliers... j'arrivais au moment où la grille du lycée se refermait. La sonnerie sonna (quelle imagination dans l'écriture...), ne me laissant aucun répit. J'entrais dans une des salles de classe et partis m'asseoir tooooouuuut au fond : je n'étais pas du genre à me faire beaucoup remarquer. Le Directeur arriva, et dicta son monologue affreusement ennuyeux :

-Bonjour, les élèves, j'espère que vous aveez passé de bonnes vacances, car, maintenant, il va falloir travailler et faire mieux que l'année précédente! Cette année, nous avons recrutés les meilleurs professeurs pour essayer d'améliorer ce catastrophique 18% de réussite au bac. Je vais vous donner votre emploi du temps, et vous allez aller à vos cours respectifs!

Ils nous donna le petit papier qui était presque plus important que les résultats du bac. Je commençais par... Anglais. Super, vu que je parle aussi bien Anglais qu'un... bah un Français! Salle 219. Je partis donc à l'étage pour vivre l'année scolaire la plus WTF de toute ma vie...

**Review?**


	2. Mitraillette multicolore avec la Fille

Mitraillette arc-en-ciel

**Je tiens à vous prévenir : si vous avez un minimum de compétences en Anglais, alors vous devriez pourvoir lire facilement ce chapitre. Sinon... Google Traduction est là pour ça ^^**

J'arrivais dans la salle d'Anglais. Je voulus, comme à mon habitude, me mettre au fond, mais je ne pus pas à cause d'autres personnes ayant eu le même comportement que moi... fait chier. Je me mis donc sur la table de la deuxième colonne, première rangée. La prof arriva avec 20 millions de tonnes de (cocaïne?) craies multicolores. Youhouuu, la gay pride... elle avait des cheveux blonds et lisses, un chemisier bleu qui mettait bien en valeur son énorme paire de boobs, une jupe en jean et des baskets. Le seul tout petit truc, mais tout petit petit qui me dérangeais et qui faisait douter de son sexe, c'était sa barbe, car oui, elle avait une barbe. Elle déposa ses craies sur son bureau et commença à parler avec un magnifique accent Anglais :

-Good morning!

-Good morning... dit en coeur la classe avec la joie de vivre d'un dépressif. (J'ai envie de me suicider, parce que c'est cool la mort. Ouai, c'est trop cool ^^)

-"Hello everyone, my name is Andrea". Continua t-elle. "I write my name on the black board". Elle se leva de sa chaise, prit une craie et écrivit : "A-N-D-R-E-A! Ok, my name is Andrea and I'm the teacher who will teach you English. You will now present to you (Google Traduction est mon meilleur ami ^^). You, young boy?

Elle désigna le garçon qui était derrière moi. Ouf... il parla avec un accent purement Français :

-Euh... my name is Quentin and I have sixteen.

La prof eut soudain un déclic : elle saisit une craie (une rouge si ça intéresse quelqu'un) et la lança sur le visage du garçon, qui avait maintenant une marque rouge au lieu de l'impact, sur son front.

-Aïe! cria t-il en mettant sa main sur la partie endolorie. Ca va pas la tête?!

-My name is QUENTIN and I AM sixteen! Corrigea le professeur lançeur de craies. You girl?

Elle désigna une blonde, qui avait voulu être interrogée (pauv' malade, va!).

-Hi, my name is Nectarine, I am 15. I have good skills and I LOVE English!

La prof leva la main, prête à lancer une nouvelle craie.

-Madame, j'ai pas fait de fautes! Dit Nectarine.

-Pas pour l'instant... regardez ça, les filles font moins de fautes que les garçons, et sont donc plus matures... GIRL POWER!

Le dernier mot qu'elle hurla me fit bondir de la chaise. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-Come in!

Un jeune homme entra, vêtu d'un kigurumi de panda. La prof d'Anglais l'observa sous toutes les coutures et dit :

-It's a joke?

-Non, pas du tout! Dit le jeune garçon.

-In English!

-N-no, it's not a joke : this... kigurumi is my soul.

-I really believe you, young man... you're late! Do you have a justification to this? In English. And what's your name?

-Euhh... my name is Boulard. I'm rated the bus... euh... I see Paris Stylton and I will want a autograph. I make a barbecue, with hot-dogs and ketchup/moutard! It's crazy! Dit le garçon, qui n'avait pas l'air de connaîte du tout son vocabulaire Anglais.

-Yeah, yeah... MOTHER FUCKER! Hurla t-elle en balançant une boîte entière sur Boulard, qui fit un roulé-boulé et s'écrasa comme une merde sur le sol.

-DON'T TRY TO PLAY AU PETIT CON AVEC MOI!

Andrea saisit le plus de craies possibles de toutes les couleurs possibles et nous les lança carrément au hazard. Je me cachais comme une tapette sous ma table, ce que nombreuses personnes firent. Elle lançait ses craies comme une mitraillette. Une mitraillette multicolore. Youpi... Tout le monde cria comme de grosses tapettes et essayèrent comme ils purent d'éviter où de parer les projectiles. On se croierait pendant la guerre, c'était n'importe quoi. Quand sonnerie retentit, la classe avait été entièrement "repeinte" à la Gay Pride : tous les murs (et les élèves aussi) étaient recouverts de traces de craies multicolores. C'est avec beaucoup de coup que je me dirigeais vers la salle 104... la salle de... Physiques/Chimie. Yeah...

**Je vous préviens : je ferais les chapitres quand je m'ennuierais, c'est à dire toujours, et les publierais de façon très irrégulière! (c'est pas mon truc, la régularité... ^^')**

**Reviews?**


	3. Expériences explosives avec le Prof

Expériences explosives avec le Prof

Je partis donc en salle 104, salle de Sciences Physiques. La pièce sentait le javel et une autre odeur que je ne pus identifier. Le professeur arriva. Il ressemblait à un savant fou, avec ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés, son noeud papillon bicolore et sa blouse de chimie blanche âbimée par quelques marques de brûlures. Il remit convenablement sa paire de lunettes rectangulaire sur son nez et dit d'une voix aïgue et légèrement nasillarde :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Jimmy, et je suis votre nouveau professeur de physiques/chimie.

-On avait remarqué... murmura un élève.

-Saviez-vous que 80% des accidents se font à la maison? Mademoiselle, combien avez-vous d'enfants?

Il désigna du menton Nectarine.

-Bah j'ai pas d'enfants, dit-elle, j'ai 15 ans. J'ai sauté une classe.

-D'accord... et vous, jeune homme?!

Il désigna un jeune garçon qui semblait flotter dans son T-Shirt Captain America trop grand.

-Moi, j'ai sauté Karem, mais j'ai pas eu d'enfants! Ironisa t-il, provoquant le fou rire général.

-D'accord... commençons le cours. Prenons des choses de tous les jours : javel, oeufs, désherbant, tout ce que vous voulez, et mélangez, vous aurez un résultat étonnant.

Il partit vers son armoire, et sortit tout plein de liquides que l'on trouve partout autour de nous et les mit sur son bureau blanc. Sa blouse virevoltait dans tous les sens à chaque fois que le prof changeait de direction. Il versait dans un récipient toutes sortes de choses qu'il avait posé sur son bureau. Après le mélange de quelques liquides étranges, le liquide concocté commençait à fumer. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Il continua à verser, encore et encore, pleins de choses avec pleins de doses différentes. Ca fumait de plus en plus. Mon inquiètude se changea en panique totale. Il arrêta, remarqua toute la fumée se dégageant du mélange, écarquilla les yeux, rendant ses lunettes ridiculement petites, et nous cria :

-A couvert : ça va péter!

Il se réfugia derrière son bureau. Tout le monde se cacha comme des tapettes, un peu comme en Anglais, en fait. J'entendit un bruit sourd, et je crus que j'allais m'asphyxsier à cause de toute la fumée. Je vis Jimmy s'approcher d'une fenêtre et l'ouvrir pour aérer.

-Trop cool! Cria t-il. Quelle explosion de malade!

-Vous voulez nous tuer où quoi?! Dit Boulard.

Le professeur remit encore ses lunettes en place, frotta sa blouse et dit :

-On va passer à autre chose, de plus... ludique... des boules puantes? Vous pourrez les lançer sur la personne que vous voulez!

-OUAI! Cria la classe tout en coeur.

-Alors, pour celà, on a besoin de sulfure d'ammonium, de petites ampoules de verres, ainsi que quelque chose où mettre ces ampoules...

**30 minutes plus tard...**

Le directeur toqua à la porte de la salle 104. Pas de réponse. Il entendit soudain un bruit sourd. Il entrouvrit la porte : les élèves étaient en train de faire une bataille de boules puantes! La salle puait l'oeuf pourri. Le professeur était aussi de la partie, il envoya d'un coup de poignet rapide et précis une boule puante sur Nectarine. Le directeur referma la porte, et partit...

-Je me demande si c'était bien de recruter ces profs là... pensa t-il, blasé.

**Reviews?**


	4. Cours de Sodomie avec le Patron

Cours de sodomie avec le Patron

Nous partîmes donc... en sport. J'étais vraiment une tarte en sport. J'espérais que le prof serait un minimum cool. Quand il arriva, tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui, comme hypnotisés : il avait les cheveux bruns et portait une chemise noire, une veste noire, un pantalon noir, des chaussures noires, et une paire de lunettes de soleil... noire. Il était plutôt musclé et charismatique.

-Salut les gamins, dit-il d'une voix rauque, je suis Octave et je vais enseigner le sport... mais je ne crois pas qu'on pense au même sport... aux vestiaires!

Toutes les filles et moi rentrèrent dans le vestiaire. Je commencais à me déshabiller. J'étais en sous-vêtements quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte : toutes les filles essayèrent de se cacher derrière leurs vêtements en criant. Le professeur nous espionnait avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres :

-MMMmmhh... dit-il. Pas mal... on va bien s'amuser...

Il ferma la porte. Je m'habillais de mon jogging noir, ainsi qu'avec un T-Shirt noir. J'enfilais mes baskets et sortis : comme à chaque fois, les garçons avaient terminée de s'habiller en premier. Dès que tout le monde fut sortit, le professeur nous demanda de faire un échauffement... un peu spécial. Tout le monde se mit en position pour faire des pompes. Mais au lieu de faire des flexions/extensions des bras, on mouvait notre bassin de haut en bas, ce qui était très gênant à mon goût. C'est les garçon qui font se genre de geste, pas les filles! Ensuite, il nous fit un échauffement des poignets... à sa façon : l'échauffement masturbatoire (meilleure expression 2014)! Ce prof me gênait vraiment beaucoup. Après avoir terminé notre "échauffement", Boulard tendit au prof un papier, qu'il lut à haute voix :

-Cher monsieur prof de sport, je dispense de sport mon fils Boulard , ce beau gosse, à cause d'un accident testiculaire...

-Ouïe... dit le garçon panda.

-Ouai, ouïe. Mais, le problème il est pas en bas il est en haut. Allez, je te dispense, mais tu vas vite le regretter, tu vas voir... bon allez! Les élèves, on va commencer par le commencement : LA SODOMIE! Mettez-vous par binômes, soit un mec et une fille, soit un mec et mec, on s'en branle, allez!

J'haussais les sourcils et me mis avec le garçon Captain America.

-Bon, je vais vous montrer comment on fait, car, pour expliquer, c'est mieux un exemple! J'ai appelé quelqu'un pour ça, il devrait pas tarder...

-Tu me cherchais Octave? dit une voix nasillarde.

-Tu tombes bien, je parlais de toi, Prof... viens là.

Le prof de chimie s'avança vers le sportif sodomite.

-Déshabilles-toi, maintenant, pas de questions!

-... mais bien sûr, dit Jimmy en enlevant son noeud papillon et en déboutonnant un par un les boutons de sa blouse, qui tomba au sol.

Le torse du savant fou était fin, mais légèrement musclé. Plutôt charismatique aussi... le scientifique avait une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Il se colla au prof de sport, qui mit ses mains dans le dos de l'intellectuel, l'empêchant de s'échapper. Le Prof descendit ses mains vers la ceinture du sodomite, et, mit un high kick dans les c*****es de son camarade, qui le lâcha. Il saisit ses vêtement à la volée, et s'enfuit en courant comme un dératé. Octave, lui, se tenait les parties en gémissant :

-Reviens içi, connard! Hurla t-il.

-Vas te faire foutre! Dit au loin la voix du scientifique.

-Grrr... c'est pas grave, on va plutôt faire une partie de basketball...

La partie de basket n'était pas du tout repos non plus : je terminais le cours avec plein de bleus partout... et la journée n'était pas terminée...

**Reviews?**


	5. Philo pas philosophique avec Antoine

Cours de Philo non-philosophique avec Antoine

**Désolé pour le retard... en fait non, je m'en branle que vous râliez car je sors jamais rien! Parce qu'il n'y a aucune logique chez moi, je vous aviez prévenus!**

**Enjoy!**

Le cours qui allait suivre était le dernier cours de la matinée... je n'en pouvais déjà plus avec les 3 cours d'avant, et malheureusement, ce n'était pas terminé. Nous partîmes donc en cour de philosopie. Cool... en fait, je n'aimais aucune matière, que ce soit SVT, Maths, Anglais, ou Philo, pour moi c'était la même chose : une torture. Nous attendîmes pendant environ 10 minutes le professeur. J'eu un peu peur quand celui-ci arriva : il avait des cheveux bruns diaboliques, des yeux bruns de psychopathe, ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes.

-SALUT BANDES DE MANCHES A COUILLES! Hurla t-il, me faisait sursauter. AUJOURD'HUI, POUR NOTRE PREMIER COURS, ON VA FAIRE UN QUESTIONNAIRE, POUR SAVOIR DANS QUEL TYPE DE PHILOSOPHIE VOUS ETES!

-Monsieur, vous pouvez parlez moins fort? Demanda Nectarine.

-BIEN SUR! Ca va mieux comme ça?

-Merci, monsieur.

-Alors, prenez une feuille, notez votre nom, prénom, classe, date et faites une ligne de chiffres de 1 à 10!

Je fis tout ce qu'il dit, et il envoya les questions sur le tableau grâce au vidéoprojecteur situé au dessus du tableau.

Première question : Un de vos amis escaladait une falaise, mais il glissa. Il parvint à s'accrocher, mais ne va pas tarder à tomber. Que faites-vous? A. Je laisse B. Je l'aide C. Je l'aide, mais si je n'arrive pas à le remonter, je le laisse

Je voulais être honnête, alors j'ai choisi C. La suite des questions allait arriver, quand une sonnerie de téléphone retentit :

J'AIME METTRE MON PENIS DANS LES YAOURTS!

Deuxième attaque cardiaque en 5 minutes. Tout le monde se regardait, attendant que le détenteur du téléphone se dénonce. Le cinglé aux cheveux fous dit alors :

-Désolé, c'est mon portable. Je reviens!

Il sortit de la salle, portable à la main. Je ne savais pas comment réagir : exploser de rire, ou bien prévenir le directeur que les profs sont des fous? Entre la prof d'Anglais agressive, le prof de chimie aux expériences explosives, le prof de sport sodomite et le prof de philo psycophathe, on était plutôt gâtés! Je choisis l'option facultative : faire une crise d'épilepsie. Nan, je déconne. Boulard se leva d'un bond et grimpa sur sa table :

-Les gars! cria t-il. On a les meilleurs profs du monde!

Il se mit alors à danser une étrange chorégraphie ou il mettait un de ses bras en l'air le coude légèrement plié, l'autre contre son corps, et il alternait entre le bras droit et le bras gauche en chantant :

FAIS LA DANSE DU PAN! FAIS LA DANSE DU DA! VAS-Y DANSE, VAS-Y DANSE, VAS-Y DANSE PANDA!

A la fin, tout le monde dansait cette étrange danse... jusqu'à ce que le psychopathe ne revienne, alors que l'on étaient en pleine danse. Il nous regarda d'un air ébahi, et il cria :

-Elle est trop cool votre danse! Continuez! Je danse avec vous!

Le garçon au kigurumi continua de danser et de chanter, accompagné par toute la classe et par le prof. Après quelques minutes, nous nous affalions sur notre chaise, exténués. J'entendis alors la sonnerie retentir. Déjà?! Le temps avait passé tellement vite... attendez... j'ai dit "déjà"?! Je ne vais pas commencer à aimer l'école! Quoi que, si j'avais toujours ces profs là, j'aimerais à jamais l'école... allez, à la cantine, pour nous requinquer avant la suite de cette rentrée de folie!

**Review?**


End file.
